ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirogane Toka
'''Character First Name''' Toka '''Character Last Name''' Shirogane '''IMVU Username''' SharuKiotoValikor '''Nickname (optional)''' Toto '''Age''' ''13'' '''Date of Birth''' 05/23 '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohakurian'' '''Height''' 4'11 '''Weight''' ''84lbs'' '''Blood Type''' AB- '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Burns on his torso and arms however covered up by bandages. '''Affiliation''' The leaf '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' As a puppeteer should, Toka loves to stay in the dark when possible however does not mind the light. He's introverted and slightly not all there in the head. Friendly yet not all the time, he only says a few words though with the right thinking people know exactly what it is he says. Toka likes to be alone however does not hate company. He's very stubborn sometimes however, that could easily be conquered by explaining things to him. He would get shy once and a while around girls but he knew that they weren't always interested in him because of the way he looks. Toka usually talked as if he was depressed even if he wasn't. '''Behaviour''' Toka is slightly insane as well as a sadist. He talks to himself and enjoys to see his enemies in pain. Mainly acting as if he is dead since that is what he felt like almost all the time from not a lot of friendships being on his side. '''Nindo (optional)''' The strings of life pull me towards the goal of death however, I shall prevail and be victorious. '''Summoning''' ''((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.)'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Shirogane Clan The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meagre skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. '''Ninja Class''' ''Genin'' '''Element One''' Earth '''Element Two''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. ))'' '''Advanced Nature''' ''(( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.))'' '''Weapon of choice - Puppet list''' Each puppet is hidden in their own scroll. A tiger puppet with a wooden spike at the end of its tail that is doused in the Laburnum anagyroide seed poison also with two compartments on the side. Each one holding ten senbons that were doused in the same poison as the spike on its tail. The name of this puppet is Blood Angel. It was 6ft tall and cloaked in a robe of the darkest shade of black. Underneath a wide hood was a white piece of wood that was shaped somewhat like a head, without facial features save for empty eye-sockets. The pristine steel was made out to be part of a curved scythe-blade that was attached to a 6ft shaft. The puppet's skeleton like hands were seen clasped around the dark purple staff as if it were holding something more dearly than its soul while it had bat-like wings able to tear through the back of its black cloak. Each wing had a span of 6ft horizontally and 4ft vertically; each made of a light frame coated in a hardening goo that made up the outer layer while leaving the inside of each wing hollow. Finally a tail-like appendage could break free from the back of the puppet's cloak, its sharp tip can easily rip through cloth before an entire 8ft tail arose behind the faceless puppet like a scorpions tail, dripping a red liquid. The carved wood that looked like the head of a mannequin; though more sinister. The name comes from this poison which has a most unusual effect. It makes people think they have died, they stop sensing their own heartbeat and start to feel more and more numbed as time goes by even though they still function perfectly well. It was as if they felt their own body slip away from the clutches of their soul, as if they were falling into hell or being raised into heaven. Even though it held little to no defensive capabilities and was quite flimsy; using speed, cunning, and its range of mobility with the wings and tail that also proved valuable assets in combat. (This puppet was given to Toka Shirogane by Kagu Shirogane) A gorilla puppet with wooden claws on its hands and feet that were covered in the Laburnum anagyroide seed poison. Holding four hidden compartments, each holding five senbons in each, also doused in the same. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Midnight Purple '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 3 puppets''' '''Total: 50''' Poisons Using the seeds of a Laburnum anagyroide to make a specific poison that can cause drowsiness, weakness, lack of coordination, headaches and vision difficulty. The effects of this poison would only last for 10 to 20 minutes depending on the dosage as well as depending on if it seeps into a cut or directly into the blood stream by impalement. '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Tearing_Earth_Turning_Palm Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Hiding_Like_a_Mole_Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the naruto wikia. And list the rank of your jutsu behind it. if there'no given rank then ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank, that doesnt have a rank on the naruto wikia, then you can use that ofcourse.) '''Allies''' Squad 3 '''Enemies''' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) '''Background Information''' Toka didn't have an easy, early childhood. When he was only five years old his parents were killed. The site of their blood covering the walls and floor made him uneasy as well as sending a chill down his spine. This being the event that started his psychopathic mindset, it made him into a cold, avoidable person. Speaking only a bit to anybody he saw since that day of his parent's death. Living his life in loneliness, Toka found a small puppet in the garbage of an alley way. Staring at it for a bit before taking it back to where he had stayed, he played with it. His own little wooden friend being the only one that Toka thought would understand him, he mainly stayed by himself in the darkness of his room playing with the puppet. Toka simply wore bandages over his torso and arms from a fire that was set to his house before his parents died. Toka was caught in the fire and got burned all over his torso and arms. Ever since then he kept bandages on them to cover up the scars of his past since he was self conscious of them. Wearing as well bandages over his hands yet leaving his fingers and thumbs exposed, Toka kept the thought of everything from his past out of his mind as best as possible. His legs being covered by the black shinobi pants with a bandage around the right thigh and bandages around his ankles. One of the two items left that he had of his parents was his father's long, ripped black skirt. Since it was longer on him than it was on his father it pretty much covered his pants and almost being long enough to trip on it with his black sandals. Toka had a dark, yet illuminative purple shade in his hues. One day with his puppet, he decided to draw on his face with some purple and black make up. Putting a purple tone around his eyes, he would also make about half of both lips black yet leaving enough space in the middle of the black coloring to add in purple. Then drawing from the corner on both sides of his lips down to the under his chin lines of black. His entire chin would then be covered in white face paint. Having one more thing of clothing though from his mother was a black vest that he put on the same time as the skirt. Toka also had jet black hair that covered most of his eyes however the purple hues as well as purple eye shadow could still be seen on the left side of his face. Now back to the puppet. Toka heard others talking on how puppets could be used in a style of ninjutsu. Thankfully enough he was in the academy, though only at the rank Genin, he knew he had to raise his rank so he may become a powerful puppeteer one day. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: [[Squad Three: First Meeting|Squad 3: First Meeting and Toka vs Katsuo]] Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''